


Surf's Up

by delphia2000



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by pictures that janedavitt posted of RB on the beach that got me to thinking…yeah, right in the gutter. But still, I'm only a G-rated kinda writer who likes to leave a lot to the imagination. Imagine at will.</p><p>I'd say this one has spoilers for the entire series. Mention of slashy subjects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

He hadn't figured Blair for a Speedo at all, much less a neon yellow one, not that it didn't set off his warmly tanned and attractively hairy body well. On the contrary, he looked extremely tasty. Jim felt everything from the hairs on the backs of his arms, to his blood pressure and his even his temperature rise to the occasion and salute the artistically pleasing sight with great admiration. It was a good thing he had on the nicely loose pair of baggy swim shorts today.

Blair's lower lip pouted a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest in a reflexive and thoroughly useless move to cover himself. "I didn't pick it out and it's all I have to wear to the beach," he explained.

Jim was surprised. Blair had never indicated any interest in the beach or surfing before. "You don't surf. You told me you don't surf."

"I don't doesn't mean I can't. It just meant that I was never great at it and didn't love it, or at least not the way you do."

"So why today?"

"It's just something I need to do."

Even when he didn't say things right out, as he was usually prone to, Blair's face spoke for him. For a second, Jim had a vision of that face tinted faintly blue and inches underwater. Then he could see the slight touch of rebellion in the younger man's eyes. He was going to get in the water today regardless of what Jim said to him. The stubborn mule look was there, waiting to be told he was being ridiculous. Except he wasn't ridiculous. He was brave and going to do exactly what Jim would be doing if he were in his place. "Okay, buddy. We'll go conquer a few waves."

The surprised look that washed away the stubborn almost physically hurt. How many times had he let Blair down to be deserving of that look? "Really? You don't mind? I mean, I can surf, but I was serious when I said I wasn't that good…."

He crossed the room to pull Blair into as manly a restrained hug as he could manage. "I can give you a few tips and tricks I've picked up. We can even go get some of those fish tacos you like so much afterwards."

The sensation of their bare chests rubbing together was exhilarating and all the blood in his brain was galloping swiftly southward. He couldn't resist sliding his fingers into Blair's hair and trailing them along that sensitive jaw line. Blair couldn't meet his eyes. "We could stop and pick up a different suit for me. Maybe something less, uh…well actually, something more covering…," he offered.

Jim put two fingers under his chin and tilted Blair's head up to meet his gaze. "I like what I see." Still, he couldn't resist twitting him a little. "Although, I didn't figure you for that kind of swimsuit."

Blair was smiling warmly with a little hint of devil in his eyes, all past demons successfully chased away for the moment. "Oh, and what kind of suit did you picture me in?"

"Nothing at all, Nature Boy."

"That could be arranged."

"Rain check. You know what they say about time and tide. Go put some shorts on over those and get a shirt, young Padawan and I will teach you to be one with the surfboard."

"Might want a shirt for yourself," Blair suggested as he turned to his room.

Jim watched until the sight of taut buttocks barely covered in neon yellow disappeared around the corner and then went to fetch the suggested shirt; a big baggy one that would cover a lot of territory. It probably wasn't crazy Naomi who'd given Blair the Speedo, but God bless the pretty genes she'd passed on to him.

The end


End file.
